warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowanclaw
|pastaffie = TigerClan (Modern), LionClan (Modern), ThunderClan (temporarily), ShadowClan |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Rowanpaw Rowanclaw Rowanclaw Rowanstar Rowanclaw |familyl = Tawnypelt Dawnpelt Tigerstar, Flametail |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Sons: |mentor = Jaggedtooth |apps = Talonpaw, Ivytail |precededby1 = Russetfur |succeededby1 = Crowfrost |position1 = Deputy |precededby2 = Blackstar |succeededby2=Tigerstar |position2 = Leader |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Tigerclaw's Fury, Into the Woods, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks = Tigerheart's Shadow }} Rowanclaw is a lithe, muscular, dark ginger tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :He is seen traveling to Moonpool with Littlecloud, saying that Blackstar had died and that he was the leader of ShadowClan now. :Rowanstar arrives at ThunderClan's temporary camp with Littlecloud. When questioned, he explained he was going to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives and that Blackstar had drowned in the flood. :Bramblestar goes to the border with ShadowClan with a patrol made up of Spiderleg, Cinderheart, and Leafpool and asks to visit Rowanstar so he can welcome him as ShadowClan's new leader. Crowfrost answers, saying if that's what he really wants, they'll bring Rowanstar to him. Spiderleg argues, and Crowfrost relents and escorts them to ShadowClan's temporary camp. He tells the ThunderClan cats to wait at the entrance to the camp and brings Rowanstar out to them. Rowanstar appears, followed by Crowfrost and two or three other ShadowClan cats. He greets Bramblestar and thanks Crowfrost for bringing them, then adds that Crowfrost is his new deputy. Bramblestar congratulates him on receiving his nine lives, then compliments him on his choice of location for his new camp, saying he'll be a strong leader. Rowanstar nods and acknowledges that they've had to move, but that the water will soon go down. Despite these brave words, Bramblestar notices that there is panic in Rowanstar's eyes and that his flanks are tucked up, suggesting that he'd been offering his fresh-kill to his Clanmates. :Bramblestar doesn't challenge him about how much trouble he's in, knowing he'd never admit it. Leafpool then steps up to Rowanstar and asks if she can see Littlecloud. Rowanstar agrees to let her and asks Dawnpelt to go get him. When Leafpool sees him, she notices how frail she is and asks if she can help. Littlecloud says yes and thanks her, making Rowanstar's neck fur bristle slightly, but he doesn't protest. A few warriors struggling to haul bracken are about to except help from the remainder of Bramblestar's patrol, but Rowanstar says that ShadowClan can manage. Bramblestar argues calmly, making Rowanstar's nostrils flare. Bramblestar beckons Rowanstar to a bramble thicket where they can talk in private and says that he knows that ShadowClan's been having trouble with kittypets. :Rowanstar instantly tenses up and asks where he got the information. As if on command, Tawnypelt appears from a patrol and Rowanstar calls her over and asks her if she was the one who told Bramblestar about the kittypets. When she replies that she did and pleads with Rowanstar to let ThunderClan help them, Rowanstar gets angrier and tells Bramblestar that he does not need any help with the kittypets. Bramblestar calls his patrol back, but Leafpool asks if she can stay because Dawnpelt is so close to kitting. Rowanstar calls her a mouse-brain, but she asks him if he wants a sick Clan. :Rowanstar later appears with a patrol to go hunt beyond their territory. They spot Bramblestar and he tells him that they did not need ThunderClan's help in defeating the kittypets. Bramblestar protests that Jessy, a kittypet, knew about the kittypets that had been attacking ShadowClan. Rowanstar remarks that it was because she was kittypet and that ThunderClan always invites kittypets to live with them. He then calls his patrol and drives the ThunderClan cats back to their territory. : Tigerheart's Shadow : In the The Prophecies Begin Arc A Dangerous Path His mentor is listed as Jaggedtooth. The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Rowanpaw is now a warrior, with the name of Rowanclaw. He also has his own apprentice, a tom named Talonpaw. Moonrise Dawn He is one of the cats traveling to the new territories by the lake. Starlight :Rowanclaw attacks Brambleclaw, after the ThunderClan warrior accidentally crosses the new scent markers. He is stopped by Tawnypelt, who says they shouldn't be fighting so soon. He then calls her a half-Clan warrior, and disloyal to her Clan. Later, he and and another warrior attack Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, but end up retreating. Twilight :His apprentice, Talonpaw, is badly wounded by two kittypets called Susan and Jacques. He manages to drag himself back to the camp but along the way he dies due to his wounds. When he leads a patrol to take revenge, Susan and Jacques' Twolegs defend them and throw things at the warriors, one of which strikes Cedarheart's leg, injuring him. Brambleclaw offers help against the kittypets along with Squirrelflight, and Blackstar, rather oddly but reluctantly, agrees. Sunset :When a ShadowClan patrol with the inclusion of Rowanclaw place their scent markers in ThunderClan territory, they are caught by a patrol. The ShadowClan patrol has the ThunderClan patrol outnumbered, but a ThunderClan apprentice brings ThunderClan reinforcements, and they fight the ShadowClan cats back. The ShadowClan cats lose, and they flee back to their camp. :Later, at the Gathering, Rowanclaw is seen with Cedarheart, fighting against Dustpelt and Thornclaw. Brambleclaw tries to break them up, but Firestar yowls at them to stop. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight He now has a new apprentice named Ivypaw. Dark River :It is revealed that he is Tawnypelt's mate, and therefore the father of her kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit. When Squirrelflight congratulates him, he pointedly tells her that he is the proud father of the three Clanborn, ShadowClan kits, a barbed jibe at ThunderClan for having so many cats without warrior blood, even though his mate is formerly from ThunderClan. Outcast :When Tawnypelt, his mate, gets into an argument with Russetfur about whether or not she is loyal, he steps in and says they should be grateful for the Tribe's help in the past, and should be willing to help them. He then tells Tawnypelt he is proud she is going, and promises to look after their kits while Snowbird, another queen, nursed them. She thanks him and then proceeds to leave. Eclipse :When Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Sol arrive at ShadowClan's camp, Rowanclaw is seen guarding the entrance by himself. He stares at them in surprise, but Russetfur simply pushes past him. Long Shadows Sunrise :He goes to the Gathering with the rest of ShadowClan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Rowanclaw leads a patrol when Toadfoot calls out a greeting. Despite this acknowledgement, the patrol does not approach him or answer. Fading Echoes :Rowanclaw flanks Blackstar with Russetfur during the deadly battle against ThunderClan. Later in the battle, Rowanclaw takes on Lionblaze. Lionblaze overpowers Rowanclaw and defeats the ShadowClan warrior. Night Whispers :It is revealed that Rowanclaw is ShadowClan's new deputy. :When he goes to say goodbye to Russetfur at her burial, he gives a gist of her life saying that she came to ShadowClan as a rogue and died a warrior. :Tigerheart and Dawnpelt are arguing about which one of them would be a better deputy. Rowanclaw interrupts them saying that he wants to be deputy for a moon or two before retiring to them. He then asks Flametail if he wanted to be deputy also. When Flametail says he's happy being a medicine cat, Rowanclaw states that's good, because he couldn't take on all three of them. He also seems to have a close bond with his kits, Flametail, Dawnpelt, and Tigerheart. :While the Clan is discussing what they will do in the next battle against ThunderClan, Rowanclaw says that they should arrange the line differently, and put the more experienced warriors next to the younger cats; if they break the line again, each part will be strong. He then reminds Pinepaw that she was knocked aside by Hazeltail in the last battle. He tells her that she should roll over next time another cat attacks her. :Flametail goes to the Moonpool to speak with StarClan. When he comes back, he discusses what he saw with Blackstar and Littlecloud. When Blackstar doesn't fully believe Flametail, he complains to Rowanclaw. Rowanclaw tells him that Littlecloud has been a medicine cat longer; it's not surprising that he has friends in the other Clans. Flametail points out that Blackstar won't listen to what he has to say, but Rowanclaw disagrees and takes Blackstar's side, telling him not to underestimate their leader. :At the Gathering, Blackstar mentions that Rowanclaw is the new deputy and that it wasn't Russetfur's time to die. He then leads a patrol consisting of Shrewfoot, Tigerheart, and Crowfrost. Later, his son, Flametail, falls through the ice on the lake, and despite Jayfeather's help, he drowns, not knowing how to swim. He was trapped under the ice, just as StarClan had prophesied. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :When his daughter, Dawnpelt, accuses Jayfeather of killing one of his sons, Flametail, by drowning him, he agrees that the idea is possible. The Last Hope :He is at a Gathering next to the deputies of the other Clans. Rowanclaw agrees that there were strange scents on ShadowClan's territory. :Later, during the battle with the Dark Forest, he stands over Blackstar as he looses his life. Not that long after, he is by the entrance of ShadowClan's territory, running to Lionblaze's side, asking who the unfamiliar spirit's of cats were of whom were the Ancients. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :At Alderpaw and Sparkpaw's first Gathering, Molewhisker uses his tail to point out Rowanstar, who he explains to be ShadowClan's leader, climbing the Great Oak. Alderpaw looks up at the powerful ginger tom who settles in the fork between two branches and gazes around commandingly, and the apprentice thinks that he doesn't look like a cat he would want to cross. Molewhisker goes on to show Onestar, who is on the branch just above Rowanstar. :Rowanstar is the cat who begins the Gatheirng as he calls out to the cats of all the Clans. He stands tall and proud on his branch, welcoming the cats to the Gathering, and lets Mistystar speak first. The RiverClan she-cat dips her head, and when finishes her report, she bows her head again to Rowanstar. The ginger tom gestures to Onestar to speak next. After Onestar and Bramblestar both speak, Rowanstar steps forward, and reports that the prey in ShadowClan is plentiful. However, Needlepaw is annoyed, and quietly asks if any cat expects him to say anything else. She whispers that if they were starving they would say the same, and says that he must think they are all mouse-brains. Alderpaw is shocked that Needlepaw is speaking so disrespectfully of her leader, and he is sure that Rowanstar isn't lying. The ShadowClan leader goes on that Twolegs are still using the greenleaf Twolegplace on their territory, but haven't caused much trouble. He adds that as the weather gets colder over the next couple of moons, they don't expect to see much of them. :Rowanstar next announces that two of their apprentices, Stonewing and Wasptail, have been made warriors, and he glances down proudly, indicating a white tom and a yellow she-cat who stand closer together. Cats cheer for the new warriors, and when the clamor dies down, Rowanstar continues that four kits have been made apprentices; Beepaw, who is apprenticed to Dawnpelt; Sleekpaw to Tigerheart; Juniperpaw to Stonewing; and Strikepaw to Wasptail. However, a murmur of surprise arises from the cats, and Onestar looks sharply at the ginger tom, asking if ShadowClan are really giving their apprentices brand-new warriors as mentors. Rowanstar, with a faint suggestion of a growl in his voice, retorts that by the time ShadowClan cats are warriors they are ready for anything. He adds that other Clans need to stay out of his Clan's business. Needlepaw notes to Alderpaw that ShadowClan has lots of apprentices, and Rowanstar doesn't know what to do with all of them. Alderpaw feels that it is weird that an apprentice would talk about their leader in that way. By the time Alderpaw snaps out of his thoughts, the four Clan leaders have drawn close together in the branches of the oak tree and are speaking to one another in low tones. A moment later, Rowanstar steps forward again and announces that the medicine cats have something to say to all the Clans, that they have only discussed with their leaders so far. :Later, when Needlepaw meets the questing cats, Sandstorm says that she should not be out alone, and adds that she will be in a lot of trouble with Rowanstar when she gets back. :When Alderpaw gets back from his quest and discusses the futures of Twigkit and Violetkit with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather, Jayfeather says that they all know that ShaodwClan will want the kits, even though the last thing that Rowanstar needs is two more young cats to keep track of. :At the Gathering, Mistystar begins the Gathering and starts to mention RiverClan's prey, but breaks off with an annoyed look as Rowanstar interrupts by rising to his paws and pacing to the end of his branch. he demands why they are starting like it is a regular Gathering, when they know that Bramblestar has news to share. He turns to face the ThunderClan leader and gives him a hard stare, and Alderpaw worries that Needlepaw told Rowanstar about SkyClan. Rowanstar sarcastically continues that he might want to talk to them about the prophecy and some young cats, and Alderpaw is relieved that she didn't give away the secret. Bramblestar meows that Alderpaw went on a quest to find what lay in the shadows, and found the two kits on his way home, just outside their territories. Rowanstar objects that that isn't quite right, as Alderpaw and Needlepaw found the kits working together, and Neeldepaw saved Alderpaw's life on the quest, helping him to shore when he was drowning. Bramblestar agrees that that its true, but asks what Needlepaw was doing there, and if it is normal for ShadowClan apprentices to wander off by themselves. Rowanstar snaps that it is none of his concern, and Alderpaw can see that he is embarrassed by the question. The ShadowClan leader goes on that ShadowClan can look after its apprentices. However, he emphasizes that ThunderClan did not find the kits without help, and adds that the kits were brought to ThunderClan for urgent care from their medicine cats, but that the place where hey would permanently stay would be decided at the meeting. :Mistystar asks for an explanation of what had happened and Bramblestar recounts the journey, explaining that he thinks that the kits were what they would find in the shadows. Onestar grumbles that the kits can't be what they were meant to embrace, as they wouldn't know anything, but Rowanstar points out that they don't have to know anything and lashes his tail, irritated. He says that StarClan guided the kits to them, which is good enough for them, and Misystar nods in agreement. Bramblestar objects that they can't be sure about it, but that it is the Clans' responsibility to take care of them, but Rowanstar bares his teeth in the beginning of a snarl, responding that it doesn't mean that the kits need to stay in ThunderClan. He says that they might belong in ShadowClan with Needlepaw, who helped find and care for them, but Bramblestar argues that they are happy and safe now, and that it would be cruel to move them. However, Mistystar and Onestar say that he would say that because it interests Bramblestar to keep the kits for ThunderClan, and Bramblestar accepts that ShadowClan has claim to at least one of the kits. Mistystar suggests that ThunderClan keeps one kit and gives the other to ShadowClan, and Bramblestar agrees. :Mistystar declares the Gathering at an end, and Bramblestar and Rowanstar leap down from the Great Oak together and thrust their way through the clusters of cats until they reach the bush where Alderpaw and Sparkpaw wait with the kits. Bramblestar tells Rowanstar to choose a kit, and the leader hesitates. Alderpaw senses that he isn't happy about the solution, since he would protect the rights of ShadowClan against any cat but isn't cruel, and clearly understands that he is separating the kits. The ginger tom meows that he wants the black-and-white one, and Alderpaw tells him that it is Violekit, and requests that he looks after her. Rowanstar dips his head and promises that she will be taken care of in ShadowClan, and he gently lifts Violetkit by her scruff. The kits finally realizes what is happening and Violetkit begins to wail, lashing out with her paws. Twigkit screeches that they can't take her and she flings herself against Rowanstar's leg, raking her claws through his pelt. Violetkit begs Alderpaw to help him, but he curls his tail around Twigkit and draws her back from Rowanstar, meowing that it is no use. Bramblestar snaps at Rowanstar to take her quickly, and the ShadowClan leader instantly swings around and heads away to where his own Clan are gathering ready to leave, Violetkit, dangling from his jaws, twists around so that she can still see his sister, and she keeps on calling out to her littermate until she vanishes from sight. Thunder and Shadow :Alderpaw thinks with disgust about how eager Rowanstar was to take Violetkit for his own, separating her from Twigkit. Shortly after, Graystripe peeks his head into the medicine den and tells the medicine cats that Bramblestar wants to see them. He adds not to keep him waiting, as Rowanstar is with the ThunderClan leader. Alderpaw wonders if he came because something had happened to Violetkit. He sees a hunting patrol pacing the clearing, and assumes they spotted the ShadowClan leader before they had a chance to hunt. Rowanstar is sitting on the Highledge next to Bramblestar. : Shattered Sky :Rowanstar is seen by Twigpaw, and the ShadowClan leader agrees with Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, when he announces its time to take back ShadowClan's territory. His voice is heard as quiet, and had no argument, and he stands at the front of the crowd of Clan cats, Tawnypelt at his side. He says that they must drive out the rogues once and for all. Onestar, WindClan's leader, glares at Rowanstar, and the two begin to argue. Rowanstar's neck fur bristles and his lips draw back in a snarl when the WindClan leader says he should stop issuing orders to clean up his mess. Mistystar intervenes, and Rowanstar turns aside, shaking out his pelt. He is heard screeching at the WindClan cats as they retreat, calling them traitors and cowards, while he tears up grass with his claws, his fur noted to be bristling with rage. :Later, he pads behind Bramblestar as they leave for the Gathering, Tawnypelt and Tigerheart with him. He jumps up onto a branch on the Great Oak as they arrive, and then Sparkpelt asks Cherryfall if Rowanstar's even a Clan leader anymore in a whisper. Rowanstar and Onestar start arguing, and when Onestar retorts, his tail droops, but there is pride in his tone as he makes a reply. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Into the Woods :He is an apprentice of ShadowClan on patrol with Tigerstar, the leader, and his mentor, Jaggedtooth. When Tigerstar asks him what he can scent, he says he can scent a fox, and the three continue their patrol. :The next day, the three are patrolling again. Rowanpaw says he can smell the scent again, but Tigerstar says it's no threat, since it's outside their borders. Tigerstar then scents prey, and tells Rowanpaw to follow. When he scents a frog, he complains that frogs are disgusting, but Tigerstar replies that prey is prey, good or not. He pounces at it, but misses, due to Sasha catching it instead. When she is seen, he and his mentor both try to leap into battle, but Tigerstar sends them back to camp with the frog. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :He is revealed to be Blackstar's new deputy. He welcomes Onestar and the kittypet visitors to ShadowClan's camp, and explains their style of hunting and fighting. He says that ShadowClan specializes in stalking silently and staying hidden in the shadows, without giving any sign of their presence. Unlike the other Clans, he says, who use elaborate battle formations, ShadowClan fights to win, and strikes quickly before vanishing into the night. The Ultimate Guide :He is mentioned very briefly on Tawnypelt's page to have become her mate and fathered her kits, Flametail, Dawnpelt, and Tigerheart, and on Flametail's page to have been his father. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He is with Russetfur and Smokefoot, trying to capture two injured RiverClan cats on ShadowClan territory, Pouncetail and Otterheart. The two cats get near the ThunderClan border, where Firestar sees them and offers to take them back to his camp to be treated, but the ShadowClan patrol says that they were part of a RiverClan patrol steal Clan, injured or not. Rowanclaw tells Firestar, that they would decide how much they would be punished. Firestar then points out that they stepped just into ThunderClan territory, so he takes them away, and Rowanclaw and the others leave, grudgingly. :Later, when it is his turn to vote during the Gathering, he votes for Firestar to lead temporarily in order for the Clans to have a decent chance for survival during the harsh leaf-bare. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Rowanpaw strikes a blow against Oakpaw during a training session, dancing out of the latter's way, while taunting him about his speed. Oakpaw then launches himself at Rowanpaw, making him fall back with a grunt. Runningnose inquires if Rowanpaw was injured, and Tigerclaw insists that he was fine, and he would move quicker the next time. Tigerclaw and Runningnose go out to speak privately, and the former checks to make sure Oakpaw and Rowanpaw aren't killing each other. :After Nightstar dies, Rowanpaw asks if StarClan has given up on ShadowClan, but Stumpytail hushes him by clouting him gently with a paw. Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Dovewing's Silence :The Great Battle is over, but there are still former Dark Forest trainees living among the Clans. Blackstar arrives at ThunderClan camp with Rowanclaw close enough behind that they are touching shoulders, as if the deputy is holding Blackstar upright. Squirrelflight, ThunderClan's new deputy, exchanges nods with him. :Blackstar is wheezing too much to talk, so Rowanclaw explains they have to come to talk about the former Dark Forest trainees. The Dark Forest attack was partly helped by some Clan cats. He glances over his shoulder, seemingly wanting to name those cats. He explains that some of them survived and they need to decide what to do with them. After Bramblestar agrees to hold a meeting with the other leaders, Rowanclaw dips his head to the new ThunderClan leader and guides Blackstar back to their own Clan. Trivia Mistakes *Until ''Starlight, Rowanstar was described as a she-cat in the allegiances. This was due to a mistake on the editor's part, as Rowanstar was originally intended to be a tom, and not a she-cat. To make up for this, Rowanstar was made Tawnypelt's mate, as Vicky felt bad for always getting his gender wrong. *In the Tigerstar and Sasha series, he is shown in grayscale with a black marking on his forehead. *He was mistakenly said to be the one who attacked Lionblaze by Blackstar in The Last Hope. *He was mistakenly called Ratscar. *He has been described with green eyes. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Tawnypelt: Sons: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: Daughter: :Dawnpelt: Granddaughters: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: Grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowkit: Tree Quotes Leader Info }} References and Citations de:Eschenstern (SC)ru:Рябиновая Звезда (племя Теней)fr:Pelage Fauvefi:Pihlajakynsinl:Lijsterstaartes:Serbal Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat